Talk:Medic's SCARY Slender/@comment-145.132.75.239-20191021131247
Both this wiki and the server are dead, and honestly i can see wy, Medic has neglected the server so much and almost never responds back to any messages, on top of that if you are muted and gagged good luck trying to get that removed because the owner wont listen no matter how kindly you message him, And need i mention how garbage SOME admins/mods are? This server has alot of potential, however all of that has been thrown in the trash can because the owner like i said does not care about the server, Even if hes very busy, thats still not a excuse to not at the very least give us a message about the server how its going and what will happen to it, I miss the old server and the old community but i dont blame them for leaving this shit server, And i dont get how medic has managed to add maps like zombie mall and silenthill and a bunch of other new maps, Considering that they're private or atleast zombie mall and silenthill are, and speaking of the maps 90% of them get boring really fast really quickly due to everyone being crammed into the red team everytime every round making some rounds go by even quicker then the entire blu team capping the last point on dustbowl, bosses can be very pathetic or ball bustingly hard (The only time they're ever hard is if the map doesnt have a flat terrain), and about the bosses litterally all of them are a boring slog fest unless you play on insane, wich then it may be fun, because its both challenging and people have no idea how to survive against a boss on insane without exploiting it or getting others killed, but even so it still doesnt make them eventually became boring and tiring to go up against, and this is wy it would've been great if we got more then just 5 bosses (not including the fnaf gang seperately since they're always together), wich is also another reason wy rounds go by so quickly because bosses can be so easy or hard like i said (and also, wy does villar have a intro? to make it easier for the newer players? its not like they'll survive against villar anyway), the bonus rounds arent any better, it'll always be double players (wich does nothing because everyone gets put on the red team anyway unless somebody just joined, otherwise its just a auto insane) insanity (self explanatory) double bosses (wich is probably the only good one) and flashlights out (this either means nothing on some maps or its litterally hell on earth), This includes my rant about this garbage server, if you (for some reason) like it or even love it, then good for you i hope you someday realize that there are better slender servers out there (and by that i mean there's only 1 good slender server out there), But hey who am i to force to you to like something or to hate something, No i do not think medic is truly a terrible person but my expierence with him hasnt been so good to say the least even if i have done nothing wrong to warrant a mute and gag (and i know im not the only one with this problem) and yes i am also aware that he wasnt the one who made this wiki, To wrap things up, Everything i mentioned is my personal toughts and opinion, Like i said if you find this to be a good server then more power to you, I hope this comment isnt gonna trigger anybody and if it does, then oh well not my problem. -A veteran of the server